1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backpack type working machine.
2. Related Background Art
Backpack type working machines have conventionally been known, each comprising a main unit including a power source and backpack bands detachably attached to the main unit and allowing workers to backpack the main unit and perform operations (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-289816